walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vitali (Video Game)
Vitali is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two and one of the antagonists in "Amid The Ruins and "No Going Back", along with the Russian Group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Vitali's life before or as the outbreak began except that he is of Russian origin. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Almost nothing is known about how Vitali and his Russian group survived the two year span of the zombie apocalypse before Arvo met and was robbed by Clementine and Jane. (Determinant) His group made camp inside an unfinished house near a lake, which had frozen over by the time Clementine's band of survivors attempt to cross it. "Amid The Ruins" While Arvo is distracting Clementine's group, Vitali and the other members of his group sneak up on and surround them. They are surprised when they discover the group has a baby with them. After Clementine or Kenny shoots the recently reanimated Rebecca, everyone starts firing their weapons. Vitali is seen aiming his shotgun at Mike in particular before the episode ends. "No Going Back" After the fighting starts, Vitali takes cover behind a rock while shooting an AK-47 at Kenny. He shoots at Luke either as he runs for the baby or tries to move to the other side of the wall (Determinant), hitting him in the leg. After Buricko is shot and killed, Vitali becomes enraged and angrily fires at Kenny. When Kenny threatens to kill Arvo if Vitali does not surrender, Vitali states that Arvo is already dead, as his sister's death would leave him unable to continue. After Clementine shoots the zombified Natasha, Arvo wrenches himself out of Kenny's grip, leaving him exposed to Vitali. Kenny dives to the ground as the Russian fires at him. Vitali then leaves his cover to finish Kenny off. Before he can do so, Jane stabs him in the back of his neck, causing him to begin choking on his own blood. He turns to face her as he dies, showing shock that he had just been killed. He sinks to the ground, spurting out his own blood before being shot in the head by Kenny. Mike and Jane discuss later how Arvo had to have felt terrible at his group being killed while he survived. Clementine can point out that it was his fault, to which Jane replies "that makes it worse". Death Killed By *Jane (Caused) *Kenny Vitali is stabbed in the neck from behind by Jane. Vitali turns and looks at Jane as he chokes on his blood before being finished off by Kenny with a bullet to the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vitali has killed: *Luke (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Moments before the firefight, Vitali and Buricko mock Arvo about the nature of his robbery. (Determinant) Along with this, no specific attempts at showing respect towards Arvo are made by any members of the group, hinting that he is, at least currently, lowly regarded. Once Buricko and Natasha had been killed, Vitali is focused solely on self preservation. When faced with Arvo being used as a human shield, Vitali states that Arvo is already dead to him, though he states this after a moment's hesitation. Natasha Natasha is assumed to have been living in the unfinished house with the Russian group prior to the ambush. When Natasha is kille by Clementine, Vitali is shown to be angry and swears to kill every single one of them to avenge her death, displaying he cared about Natasha. Buricko Vitali and Buricko are shown to be good friends, as evident by how they share their interest on dealing with their enemies, trust each other and share a mutual excitement towards facing threats, and dealing with them. However, when Vitali tells Buricko to stop shooting, Buricko does not listen to him, implying they are not always in sync with each other. When Buricko, and the rest of his group (minus Arvo) were killed during the firefight between his and Clementine's groups, Vitali demonstrates intense rage by swearing to avenge their deaths by killing every single one of members of the rival group. Kenny Vitali does not care much for Kenny, and shows no qualms about robbing him and his group. In "Amid The Ruins", Kenny immediately distrusts Vitali as he and the rest of his group are within Arvo's group. The relationship between the two exploded after the group when Buricko opens fire on the group because Kenny (Determinant) shot Rebecca's undead body. In "No Going Back", Kenny, along with the group, is seen in the firefight caused by Buricko opening fire. He takes cover behind a tree while Vitali takes cover behind a rock. When Luke is shot in the leg by Vitali, he shoots Buricko in the head to prevent him from killing Luke and then takes Arvo as a hostage. This forces Vitali to reconsider shooting again, but when Arvo breaks free of Kenny's hold, Vitali is ready to finish him off, telling Kenny that he will let him bleed out slowly. As he is saying this, Jane stabs him in the back of the neck. Kenny then recovers his weapon and puts Vitali down. Kenny does not express any remorse at Vitali's death. Clementine Vitali does not care much for Clementine, and shows no qualms about robbing her and her group, despite her age. He shares a laugh with his group over Buricko's joke about Clementine's size being smaller than his dog. After Clementine shoots the zombified Rebecca (Determinant), Vitali opens fire on her group, eager for battle. During the gunfight, Clementine willingly shoots at Vitali to provide cover fire for Luke, Alvin Jr. (Determinant) and Kenny. Vitali then returns fire at her afterwards. Before his own death, Vitali swears to murder every single member of the rival group, including Clementine. Mike Vitali does not care much for Mike, and shows no qualms about robbing him and his group. Vitali is seen in a standoff with Mike at the end of "Amid The Ruins", where the two aim their guns at each other. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Vitali opens fire on Mike's group, eager for battle. Before his own death, Vitali swears to murder every single member of the rival group, including Mike. Mike does not express any remorse at Vitali's death. Luke Vitali does not care much for Luke, and shows no qualms about robbing him and his group. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Vitali opens fire on Luke's group, eager for battle. During the fight, Luke asks Clementine to shoot at Vitali to allow him to relocate. Before his own death, Vitali swears to murder every single member of the rival group, including Luke. Luke does not show any remorse over Vitali's death. Jane Jane appears at the scene of the battle between the Russians and the Howe's Hardware escapees. In order to protect Clementine, Jane stabs Vitali in the back of the neck, thus allowing Kenny to finish him off. Unlike the rest of the survivors of the main group, Jane is the only one to discuss remorse at Vitali's death, saying that've was the first person she had killed who hadn't personally wronged her. Bonnie Vitali does not care much for Bonnie, and shows no qualms about robbing her and her group. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Vitali opens fire on Bonnie's group, eager for battle. Bonnie is content to lay low and hide during the gunfight, though it is unclear whether this was because she detested killing, if she sympathized with Vitali's group, or if she could not get a good firing angle on Vitali. Before his own death, Vitali swears to murder every single member of the rival group, including Bonnie. Bonnie does not show any remorse over Vitali's death.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Trivia *Vitali is the second character Michael Ark has voiced, the other being Arvo. *In the unused audio files for "Amid The Ruins", Natasha, Buricko, and Vitali have unused lines where their dialogue is spoken in English. *Vitali carries an FN SLP in "Amid The Ruins", but in "No Going Back" he carries an AK-47. *In the files for "No Going Back", Vitali's lines are listed as being said by Buricko, and vice-versa for Buricko, possibly explaining that the switched positions and weapons from the previous episode was an accident.File:NGB Russians' Roles Switched.png References Category:Article stubs Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Russian Group Category:Deceased